Snježno kraljevstvo
Sniježno kraljevstvo (eng. Frozen) je 53. animirani film iz 2013. godine u produkciji Walt Disney Animation Studija. Nadahnut je bajkom "Snježna kraljica" danskog pisca Hansa Christiana Andersena. Priča prati neustrašivu i optimističnu princezu Anu, koja kreće na opasno putovanje kako bi spasila svoje kraljevstvo od prokletstva koje je bacila njena starija sestra, kraljica Elza. Uz put se udružuje s planinskim čovjekom, njegovim pouzdanim sobom i čarobnim snjegovićem koji sanja o ljepotama ljeta. Cijelo to vrijeme Anin galantan zaručnik, princ Hans, ima svoje vlastite planove za kraljicu i njeno kraljevstvo. Film je slavio premjeru u Kazalištu El Capitan 19. studenoga 2013., a pušten je za opće prikazivanje 27. studenog u Sjedinjenim Državama, Kanadi i na Filipinima. Ubrzo je susret s širokim odobravanjem kritičara i publike, osvojivši dvije nagrade Akademije za najbolju animiranu ulogu i najbolju originalnu pjesmu ("Puštaj sve"), među brojnim drugim priznanjima. Film je također bio komercijalni uspjeh; zaradio je preko 1,2 milijarde dolara svjetskog prihoda, od čega je 400 milijuna dolara ostvareno u Sjedinjenim Državama i Kanadi, a 247 milijuna dolara u Japanu. Bio je to najnagrađivaniji animirani film svih vremena, poslije Male sirene i remake filma Kralj lavova iz 2019.. Film je sljedilo kratkim filmom Snježna groznica iz 2015. godine i kratkim filmom Olafova snježna pustolovina iz 2017. godine. Scenska adaptacija debitirala je na Broadwayu 2018. Dugometražni nastavak, naslovljen Snježno kraljevstvo 2, bit će objavljen 22. studenog 2019. godine. Radnja Film započinje grupom radnika za led koji sakupljaju led iz smrznutog jezera u skandinavskim planinama ("Srce od leda"). Među njima je i 8-godišnji dječak siroče po imenu Kristoff, te njegovo tele soba imena Sven, koji pokušavaju oponašati radnike, ali uvijek su isključeni. Nakon što su sakupili dovoljno leda, radnici ga stavljaju na svoje sanjke i odlaze, krećući prema gradu Arendele. Scena se mijenja k dvorcu u Kraljevstvu Arendele. Te noći je 5-godišnja princeza Ana nemirna, pa pokušava probuditi svoju 8-godišnju sestru Elzu da se igra. Elza razigrano otrgurne sestru dok Ana nasmijano ne upita: "Želiš li graditi snjegovića?" na što Elza oduševljeno pristaje. Sestre trče do plesne dvorane i stvaraju zimsko okružje od snijega koristeći Elsinu snježnu čaroliju, uživajući pune veselja. Zajedno grade snjegovića, kojeg Elza prozove Olaf, tvrdeći da "voli tople zagrljaje!" Djevojke se veselo igraju s Olafom sve dok Ana odjednom ne napravi skok kojeg Elza želi ublažiti hrpom snjega ali se u tom trenutku posklizne i pada dok njena moć udara Anu u glavu, te ova pada u nesvijest i kosa po bijeli. Njihovi roditelji, kralj Agnarr i kraljica Iduna, upadaju čuvši Elzine povike za pomoć. Zabrinuto drže Anu no ona je hladna na dodir. Agnarr i Iduna žurno ukrcaju kćeri na svoje konje i punom brzinom jašu u planine. Dok kraljevska obitelj punom brzinom gali konje kroz šumu, prolaze kraj Kristoffa, kojeg Sven još uvijek vuče na svojim sankama. Zadivljen tragom leda, kojeg je Elza na konju za sobom ostavila, on ga sljedi do prazane čistine za koju se čini da je naseljena samo velikim stjenama prekrivenim mahovinom. S ruba čistine, Kristoff promatra kako kraljevska obitelj očigledno moli stjene za pomoć. Iznenada se sve stjene počnu vrtjeti u krug oko kraljevske obitelji, a zatim se pretvore, otkrivajući da su trolovi. Zapravo, "stjena" iza koje se Kristoff krije otkrivamo da je zapravo trol imenom Bulda, koja posvaja Kristoffa i Svena nakon što zakljući da su slatki (i dijelom zato što je Sven liže). Pojavljuje se i dida Trol, vođa trolova, te pita da li se Elza rodila ili je začarana svojim sposobnostima. Nakon što mu je rečeno da se s njima rodila, dida Trol pregledava Anu i napominje da je sreća što ju je udarila u glavu, jer bi udarac u srce bio fatalan. On savjetuje obitelji da je možda najbolje da Elza ne koristi svoje moći oko Ane i mijenja Anina sjećanja tako da ona nema saznanja o moćima svoje sestre, sjećajući se samo zabave koju su imali. Dida Trol upozorava Elzu da će njezine moći rasti, i iako su lijepe, bit će opasne ako ih ne bude znala kontrolirati, jer će joj strah biti najveći neprijatelj. Nakon toga, dvorac je zatvoren za posjetitelje. Osoblje se svodi na minimum, a Elza se odvaja od svih, uključujući i Ane, kako bi bila zaštićena od svijeta dok ne nauči kontrolirati svoje moći, ostavljajući obje sestre uznemirenima i usamljenima. Unatoč Aninim najboljim pokušajima ("Snjegovića sa mnom gradi") ona nije u stanju pridobiti Elzu iz njene sobe. Njihov očaj se još povećava kada deset godina nakon nesreće njihovi roditelji odlaze na diplomatsku misiju na dva tjedna, no na putu pogibaju nakon što brod na kojem se nalaze se potapa u oluji. Ana ponovo ide do vrata Elzine sobe, nadajući se da će zajedno naći utjehu, međutim, iako Elza tužno sjedi s druge strane vrata, odbija komunicirati s Anom. Tri godine kasnije, Elza je pred time da bude okrunjena kraljicom Arendela. Dolaze otpravnici iz cijele Europethumb|"Prvi puta od kad pamtim", uključujući i vojvoda od Šmizlograda, koji samo želi izvući veći profit iz trgovine sa Arendel. No, nitko nije uzbuđeniji od Ane, jer se napokon otvaraju vrata kraljevstva. Sretna je što vidi druge ljude i nada se mogućnosti da upozna tog posebnog nekoga, ali Elza ostaje i dalje zabrinuta zbog mnogih neuspjelh pokušaja kontrole svojih moći i skrivanja od svih ("Prvi puta od kad pamtim"). Dok Ana živahno švrlja ulicom se odjednom zaljeće u konja koji pripada šarmantnom i zgodnom posjetitelju te pada u čamac. Posjetitelj se ispričava i predstavlja kao princ Hans s Južnih otoka. Iako je isprva ljuta na nespretnost neznanca, Ana je ubrzo privučena Hansovim izgledom kad jednom digne pogled na njega, no požuruje kad čuje crkvena zvona. Elza ostaje nervozna tijekom krunidbene ceremonije. Biskup je podsjeća da skine rukavice prije nego što uzme zlatnu kuglu i žezlo. Pridržavajući ih, se okrene pred zajednicom, ali gotovo odmah vidi kako se zlato na kugli počinje ledit. Ponovno vraća kuglu i žezlo biskupu i navlači rukavice, na usko sprečavajući katastrofu. Na prijemu u čast krunidbe jedan od slugu predstavlja Elzu i Anu gostima. Anina prva prijateljska interakcija s Elzom nakon puno godina zapoćinje na prvo ugodno, te je sretna vidjeti Elzu tako sretnu -umjesto ozbiljne i rezervirane- što povećava Anino samopouzdanje, i potiće da nastavi razgovor. Nakon kratkog ih prekida Kai, predstavljajući vojvodu od Šmizlograda koji nudi Elzi svoj prvi ples kao kraljici. Elza pristojno odbija ponudu, ali umjesto toga razigrano volontira Anu, na zadovoljstvo vojvode, te njih dvoje kreću u komičnu plesnu scenu. Ana se nakon toga vraća nasmijanoj Elzi, komentirajući divne događaje dana, i izražavajući želju da stvari ponovno budu takve kakve su bile nekoć. Elza se slaže iako njezin osmijeh, nažalost, blijedi, a ona nevoljko odbija Anine želje, iako ne objašnjava zašto. thumb|left|"Ljubav je ova dar"Ana i Hans zatim provedu večer zajedno, brzo shvačajući uzajamnu privlačnost među njima. Romantični ples na kraju vodi do čitavog spoja ("Ljubav je ova dar"), s kojim je cijelu noć mladi par proveo. Hans za to vrijeme saznaje za Aninu čežnju da ima nekoga posebnog u svom životu, nako što ju je sestra počela izbijegavati očigledno bez ikakvog razloga kada su bile djeca. Hans je pun razumjevanja, samo povećavajući Aninu vezu s njim. Hans tada obećaje da nikada neće Anu isključiti, za razliku od Elze, na princezinu apsolutnu radost. Po završetku njihove šetnje po gradu, Hans zaprosi Anu na što ona odmah pristaje. Njih dvoje odlaze natrag u plesnu dvoranu, gdje Ana traži Elzin blagoslov na brak. Elzu zbunjuje šokantna vijest, ali Ana i Hans izgledaju i dalje silno uzbuđeni oko priprema budućeg vjenčanja. Elza prekida planove demantirajući brak, što baca Anu u užas. Elza traži da razgovara sama s Anom, vjerojatno da napokon prizna svoje sposobnosti i zašto nije pametno udati se za nekoga koga je upravo upoznala, a da ne izazove prizor koji bi zasigurno bio izložen njenoj čarobnoj prirodi, ali Ana odbija bilo kakav privatni razgovor, navodeći kako što god Elza ima reći može se reći i Hansu. Elza, postajući nestrpljiva i frustrirana, izričito zabranjuje Ani da se uda za nekoga koga je upravo upoznala, neizravno govoreći Ani da ništa ne zna o pravoj ljubavi. Ana je užasnuta i predbacuje sestri da jedino što ova zna je iskljućivati druge. Iako je Elsa vidljivo povrijeđena zbog toga, ona nastavlja odbijati i naređuje stražarima da ponovno zatvore zidine te da je kraj zabave, na što Ana očajno povlaći sestru za ruku i moli za objašnjene. Ne uspijevajući obuzdati svoje osjećaje, Elza nasilno pomiče ruku, stvarajući barijeru od oštrih ledenih šiljaka, umalo udarajući goste i Anu. Šokirana svojim neočekivanim prodorom, Elza potrči iz dvorane. U panici, Elza ustrašeno bježi s Anom za petama. Dok odlazi kroz vrata, zateče ju ogromna gomila ljudikoji u dvorišto palače slave krunidbu. Kada jedna žena pita Elzu je li dobro, se ona toliko uplaši da slučajno zaledi ukrasnu fontanu. Vojvoda od Šmizlograda traži da je zaustave, dok ih Elza sve samo moli da se odmaknu prije nego još jedna ledena strijela leda puca iz ruke u panici, umalo udarajući vojvodu i njegove čuvare. Bježeći dalje, stopalima smrzava vodu i nestaje u šumi s druge strane fjorda. Ana zove Elzu, ali dok ona, Hans i ostali gosti promatraju, vode fjorda potpuno se lede i zrak zauzima ledenu hladnoću. Trenutak kasnije, snijeg počinje padati. Vojvoda počinje paničariti, izjavljujući da moraju poduzeti akciju i zaustaviti Elzino prokletstvo. Ana, međutim odbija i dobrovoljno se uputuje potražiti Elzu i ispraviti stvari, osjećajući da je kriva što ju je gurala. Kako je Hans ostao zadužen za kraljevstvo, Ana kreće na svog konja kako bi započela potragu za svojom sestrom. U međuvremenu je Elsa našla put do visoke ravnice na sjevernoj planini kraljevstva. Ovdje shvaća da daleko od onogathumb|"Puštam sve" što je podučavana, sada kada je sama, može početi kontrolirati svoje moći ("Puštam sve"). Konstruira razrađenu ledenu palaču, pretvara svoju zatvorenu opravu u svjetlucavu ledenu haljinu i zavjetuje se da će ostati u osamljenosti, gdje osjeća da može biti i sama i nikoga ne može povrijediti. Sljedećeg jutra, Ana izgubi svog konja nakon što ga preplaši snijeg koji pada s drveta. Putuje pješice do sumraka. Pri dolazka noći napokon ugledala kućicu s dimom ali u neoprezu klizi i pada u ledeno hladan potok, koji joj smrzava haljinu. thumb|left|Ana upoznaje KristoffaAna brzo upada u Oakenovu trgovinu da bi se ugrijala. Oaken ima na zalihama vrlo malo zimske opreme (jer bi to trebalo biti izvan sezone) te ga ona pita je li netko ne davno ovuda prošao, ali Oaken joj govori da je ona jedina osoba dovoljno luda da se nalazi u ovakvoj oluji. Tada ulazi - sada odrasli- Kristoff pokriven u snijegu, tražeći da kupi malo konopa, sjekire i mrkve za Svena, te govori o tome kako se događaju neobićne stvarina Sjevernoj planini. Dok Ana čeka da joj Oaken ponovno posveti pažnju, Kristoff se svađa s Oakenom zbog drastičnog povećanja cijena potrebnih predmeta (zbog Oakena koji tvrdi da postoji problem ponude i potražnje, jer Kristoff kupuje s gotovo golih polica zimskog odjela), koji završava Oakenom grubo izbacujući Kristoffa u snijeg nakon što potonji napravi grešku nazvavši ga lopovom. Kristoff i Sven su se sklonili u štalu koja se nalazi pokraj Oakenove trgovine ("Sobovi prave su face" ). Ubrzo im se pridruži Ana, koja je kupila Kristoffove zalihe za njega, pod uvjetom da je odmah povede na Sjevernu planinu. Kristoff nevoljko pristaje. Ana i Kristoff kreću dok Sven vuće saonice. Dok se rasprava okreće Elzi, Ana objašnjava svoje zaruke za Hansa. Kristoff ne vjeruje u Aninu budalaštinu da se zaruči za nekoga koga je tog dana upoznala, do te mjere da ju ispituje o Hansu kako bi vidio koliko malo zapravo zna o njemu. Međutim, razgovor se prekida kada ih napada gomila vukova. Kristoff u početku nerado dopušta Ani da mu pomogne, ali Ana se pokazuje korisnom i uspijeva sama odtjerati nekoliko vukova. Dolazi do trenutka panike kada njih dvoje ispred sebe vide rastući ponor. Kristoff žurno baci Anu na Svenova leđa, a zatim, čim stignu do litice, nožem sjeće Svenove remene. Ana i Sven uspješno preskoće ponor, a Kristoff jedva, ali njegove saonice padaju na dno ponora i zapale se. Kristoff je isprva uznemiren što je ostao bez sanjka, ali nakon kratkog razmišljanja odluči pomoći Ani da nastavi dalje, zabrinut za njenu sigurnost. Ana obećaje da će zamijeniti sanjke. Rano sljedećeg jutra, Ana i Kristoff nalaze zaleđenu dolinu. Odjednom čuju glas, za koji pomisle da je Svenov, sve dok mali snjegović po imenu Olaf ne došeta do njih. Ana se smiri nakon prve panike i pruži Olafu mrkvu na korištenje kao nos. Zatim se ovaj predstavi i kaže da voli tople zagrljaje. Ana se odmah prisjeća snjegovića kojeg su ona i Elza gradili kao djeca i shvaća da ga je Elza stvorila. Ana i Kristoff kažu Olafu da žele pronaći Elzu koja će se vratiti u ljeto, a Olaf odjednom postaje uzbuđen; njegov je san vidjeti kakvo je ljeto ("Po ljeti"). Kasnije toga dana Ana, Kristoff i Olaf stižu do ledene palače. Sven čeka na dnu stubišta koji vodi prema ulaznim vratima, jer njegova stopala ne mogu zahvatiti ledene stepenice. U međuvremenu, kad dođu do ulaznih vrata, Ana kaže Kristoffu i Olafu da pričekaju vani, upozorivši ih da je posljednji put kad je Elzu upoznala s momkom, sve smrznula (što predstavlja Elzu kao izuzetno zabrinutu stariju sestru). Unutra je Ana zapanjena veličanstvenom unutrašnjošću palače i, što je još više zadivljuje, videći svoju sestru sa novim thumb|"Prvi puta od kad pamtim"izgledom. Iako je Elza sretna što vidi Anu i brzo joj oprašta zbog svađe koja se dogodila na krunidbenoj zabavi, ubrzo postaje nervozna i moli Anu da ode kako joj ne bi mogla nanijeti nikakvu štetu. Razgovor je trenutačno prekinut kada Olaf ulazi (uzevši Anin zahtjev za "daj nam minutu" sasvim doslovno). Elza je zaprepaštena kada shvaća da njezine moći uključuju sposobnost dočaranja živih snjegovića. Ispostavlja se da je Elza iznenađena kada sazna da je cijelo njezino kraljevstvo zamrznuto, a Ana zauzvrat ostaje iznenađena kada Elza priznaje da ne zna kako to spriječiti. Ali Ana inzistira da sestrine moći nisu razlog zašto bi trebali biti tako udaljeni. Elsa se povlači u gornji dio palače, a Ana je slijedi, moleći sestru da mogu zajedno riješiti taj problem ("Prvi puta od kad pamtom (repriza)") Međutim, Anino uporno ponavljanje da će ostati uz sestru i pomoći joj, Elzu se samo uzbuđuje i plaši što rezultira ovog puta da eksplozija magije pogađa Anu u srce. Elza, u očaju da sestru dovede na sigurno, stvori divovsko snježno stvorenje (koje Olaf naziva "Marshmellow") kako bi ih izbacila. thumb|Ana i Kristoff moraju bježatiMarshmallow ih uspijeva natjerati na rub litice, iako Kristoff odmah započinje kopanje sidra za snijeg pomoću konopa kako bi sigurno sebe i Anu spustio niz planinu. Marshmallow ih, međutim, sustiže iako ga Olaf pokušava zaustaviti. Marshmallow, iznerviran, gura Olafa preko litice i nastavlja potjeru za Anom i Kristoffom. Ana tada zgrabi Kristoffov nož i prereza konop. To i šalje dolje u slobodan pad, ali padaju na mekani snjeg. Kad se oporave od slijetanja, Kristoff primjećuje da je Anina kosa počela postajati bijela. Bojeći se da bi mogla biti povrijeđena, Kristoff je vodi kod svoje obitelji ... koji su slučajno skupina trolova - isti oni koji su spasili Anu prije mnogo godina. Kristoff objašnjava da, budući da u mladosti nije imao obitelji, su Svena i njega trolovi posvojili. Dolazi do nesporazuma, te trolovi inzistiraju da se Ana i Kristoff vjenčaju ("Malo ga sredit treba"). Ana se sruši prije nego što se njih dvoje mogu vjenčati te se pojavi dida trol i ispituje Anu, no zaključuje kako su je ovoga puta snage sestre udarale u srce i da je ne može spasiti; ali kaže da "čin istinske ljubavi može rastopiti smrznuto srce." Ana brzo kaže Kristoffu da Hans sigurno može pomoći, i oni polaze za Arendele. U međuvremenu, u Arendeleu Hans pruža utočište i pomoć Arendelovim građanima. Kad se Anin konj vrati sam, Hans moli volontere da mu se pridruže u potrazi za Anom. Vojvoda od Šmizlograda dobrovoljno pripiše svoja dva tjelohranitelja i potajno im zapovijeda da ubiju Elzu ako se susretnu s njom. thumb|left|Ne budi čudovišteSljedećeg jutra, Hansova ekipa stiže do Elzinog ledenog dvorca, te Hans naređuje da nije dozvoljeno raniti Elzu. Dok se svi slažu, vojvodini sluge tiho i dalje slijede vojvodine naredbe da je ubiju. Onog trenutka kada se približe, Marshmallow se otkriva iz oblika sniježnih gromada nakupljenih do dna stuba i skače u bitku. Marshmallow je u stanju zadržati većinu stražara. Hans, međutim, dokazuje da je i sam žestoki ratnik, izbjegavajući svaki napad Marshmallowa i na kraju koristeći svoj mač kako bi odsjekao nogu snježnog čudovišta što ga natjera da izgubi ravnotežu i počne se prevrtati niz veliku klisuru. Dok se Hans bori protiv Marshmallowa, dvojica vojvodinih tjelohranitelja uspjeli su ući u dvorac gdje se bace na potjeru za Elzom. Unatoč tome što ih moli da je ostave na miru, oni pucaju na nju. Ona brzo oblikuje zidove od leda kako bi blokirala njihove strijele te kreće u protunapad, prikovavši jednog od strijeličara o zid prijeteći mu. Hans i njegovi ljudi se pojavljuju još na vrijeme i Hans je moli da zastane kako ne bi postala čudovište za koje je ljudi optužuju da je. Elza se malo smiri Hansovim riječima, shvaćajući svoja djela i zaustavlja svoju magiju. Prikovan uz zid, tjelohranitelj vojvode još uvijek želi ispuniti naredbe vojvode, te usmjeri samostrel prema Elzinoj glavi i priprema se za nju pucati. Hans odjednom potrči prema njemu i odbije luk. Strelica se otpušta i pogađa ledeni luster koji počinje padati. Elza pokušava trčati, ali padajući luster fragmentira i kuca je u nesvijest. Kada se Elza probudi, ona je u tamnici, ruke vezane lancima i stavljene u čelične rukavice. Dok gleda preko zaleđenog kraljevstva, pojavljuje se Hans, koji govori Elsi da se Ana nije vratila, te je moli da zaustavi zimu. Elza ponovno tvrdi da ne može i da je treba pustiti da drugima ne naudi. Ubrzo nakon toga u dvorac stižu Ana, Kristoff i Sven. Anino se stanje pogoršalo, hladnoća se proširila kroz nju, a više joj je kose postalo bijelo. Nekoliko zaposlenika dvorca prati je; ona se osvrće dok Kristoff i Sven odlaze. Ana se dovodi kod Hansa i govori mu da je mora poljubiti da bi je spasio. Djelatnici dvorca u sobi brzo odlaze kako bi im pružili privatnost. Hans smjesti Anu u naslonjač, nagne se kao da je thumb|Prava čud se odkrivapoljubi ... i kaže: "Oh, Ana ... kad bi barem bilo nekog tko te voli." Dok ga Ana u šoku gleda, Hans objašnjava da kao najmlađi od 13 braće, nije imao šanse zatražiti prijestolje svoje obitelji pa je otišao potražiti kraljevsku obitelj u koju bi se mogao vjenčati. Ne mogavši doći do Elze, on se sprijateljio s Anom i poigrao se s njezinom naivnošću te je namjeravao se oženiti s njom prije nego što bi izazvao neki oblik "nesreće" za Elzu koji će mu očistiti put do prijestolja i učiniti ga kraljem Arendellea. Međutim, s Anom koja je sada teško ozlijeđena, planira jednostavno pustiti da je njezino smrznuto srce prevlada, a zatim ubiti Elzu, okončavši vječnu zimu. Ana, sada mrzeći Hansa zbog njegove nemilosrdnosti, odlućno odvraća da s time neće proći, nakon ćega on smireno gasi vatru u obližnjem kaminu prije nego je zaključa u sobi. Ana se sruši od slabosti dok joj kosa postaje potpuno bijela. Olaf dolazi Ani u pomoći i započinje vatru kako bi ju ugrijao. Olaf potom pita što se dogodilo s Hansovim poljupcem prave ljubavi, na što Ana otkriva njegovo izdajstvo i da je Hans je nikada nije volio. U strahu da bi se mogao rastopiti, Ana kaže Olafu da ode no ne želeći napustiti svoju najbolju prijateljicu, Olaf ostaje kraj nje i umalo se topi za to vrijeme. Ana nastavlja govori Olafu da više ni sama ne zna što je ljubav. Olaf odgovara govoreći Ani da ljubav postavlja nekoga drugog pred sebe, koristeći Kristoffa kao primjer. To otkriva Kristoffove stvarne osjećaje prema Ani, puno na Anino iznenađenje. Odjednom se prozor knjižnice otvorio zbog jakih zimskih vjetrova. Olaf žuri da ga zatvori, ali on tada primijeti Kristoffa i Svena kako jure preko fjorda do dvorca. Znajući da je Kristoff uistinu onaj koji voli Anu, njih dvoje pokušavaju izaći u susret. Olaf pomaže Ani da ustane, ali u hodniku sepojavljuje led koji im blokira put. Izlazeći kroz prozor, njih dvoje klize niz strme krovove dvorca. Ana pokušava proći preko ledenog fjorda, s Olafom blizu iza. Međutim, kako vjetar puše, Olaf se otpuha, a Ana ustanovi da joj se ruke lede. Unatoč tome, ona nastavlja krenuti prema naprijed, dozivajući Kristoffovo ime. thumb|left|Suze teku U međuvremenu, Hans zatekne Elzu kako luta ledom fjorda. Misleći da je došao po nju, Elza mu kaže da je ostavi na miru i pobrine se za Anu. Hans laže i kaže da je Ana ubijena Elzinom magijom. Bol gađa Elzu i ona gubi svu snagu, te snijeg u zraku odjednom visi u miru. To tada daje Kristoffu i Ani priliku da se međusobno približe. Ali u tom trenutku Ana čuje mač koji se povlači nedaleko i u užasu vidi Hansa kako se priprema zamahnuti mačem prema Elzi. Sa sekundama za biranje između spašavanja vlastitog života ili Elzinog, Ana posljednji put pogleda Kristoffa i potrči prema Elzi. Kada Hans zamahuje prema Elzi se Ana baca ispred njega i u tom času pretvara u led. Hansov mač stupa u kontakt s Aninim smrznutim oblikom, razbijajući se, a iznenadni udarni val Hansa brutalno odbacuje unatrag i udara ga u nesvijest. Kristoff i Sven stižu sekunde kasnije. Ugledavši Anino smrznuto tjelo iza sebe se Elza prepuša suzama, zagrlivši sestru. Nitko nije siguran što reći kada odjednom Anin ledeni oblik počne mijenjati i dobivati boju, a ona se odjednom otopi u normalu. Elza shvaća da je ljubav ključna za kontrolu njezinih moći, te je sada jednim potezom u stanju u nekoliko sekundi thumb|Ljubav topirastopiti sav snijeg na tlu, uključujući i snijeg oko njih, otkrivajući da su na vrhu broda. Olaf, prezadovoljan, nasmiješi se veseljem, ali ljetne vrućine počinju ga rastopiti. Elza ga obnavlja i daje mu mali oblak koji lebdi nad njegovim tijelom i drži njegovu tjelesnu temperaturu ispod temperature smrzavanja, napokon dopuštajući mu da proživi svoj san o iskustvu ljeta i svih njegovih čuda. Kad se Hans nekoliko trenutaka kasnije probudi, viđa da se Arendelle otopio. Kristoff pokušava krenuti prema Hansu da ga napadne, a čini se da je Elsa dirnuta Kristoffovom zaštitom nad njom i Anom. Ana se, pak, odlučuje suprotstaviti njemu. Ana tada prilazi manipulativnom i varljivom Hansu, koji se može mucati samo s nevjericom "Ali zamrznula ti je srce!" Ana hladno odgovara, "Jedino je ovdje smrznuto srce tvoje", a udarac baca Hansa s bočne ograde broda. Ana i Elza se zatim zagrle, a njihovo se prijateljstvo obnovilo jače nego ikad. Dok se se zagrljaju, Ana s ljubavlju gleda prema Kristoffu, pokazujući da ona uzvraća njegovu ljubav. Arendele je ponovno vraćen u mir. Elza je prihvaćena kao kraljica, a svi napokon razumiju da ona nije čudovište, već kreatorica lijepe magije. Izložen kao manipulativni lažljivac, Hans je deportiran natrag u svoje kraljevstvo kako bi se za svoja djela suočio sa dvanaest starijom braćom. Elza dodatno prekida svu trgovinu s vojvodom od Šmizlograda. Kasnije, Ana vodi Kristoffa s povezom očiju do luke. Skida povez preko očiju i daje Kristoffu novu saonicu i otkriva da ga je Elza proglasila službenim majstorom leda za kraljevstvo tako da može biti s Anom. Pokušava odbiti i sanke i titulu, skromno je prihvatljivo, ali Ana ističe da je to kraljica izravna naredila. Kad ga pita što misli o sanjkama, Kristoff podiže Anu i vrti je u naručju, uzvikujući da je voli i da bi je mogao poljubiti. Shvativši što je rekao, Kristoff je odmah odloži i nespretno zareži da bi želio, između nekoliko rečenica gluposti, ostavljajući ga neugodno uznemirenim. Ana ga poljubi u obraz pa njih dvoje dijele svoj prvi poljubac, službeno započinjući svoju romantičnu vezu. thumb|left|ZajednoElza stvara klizalište u dvorištu dvorca i obećava da više nikada neće zatvoriti dvorska vrata dok daruje Anu s par klizaljki (napravljenih od snijega i leda). Ana je presretna, ali govori Elsi da ne može klizati. Elza joj radosno i razigrano pomaže, a kasnije joj se pridružuje i Olaf. Film završava da svi sretno klizaju. Uloge *Kristen Bell kao Ana **Livvy Stubenrauch kao 5-godišnja Ana (dialog) **Katie Lopez kao 5-godišnja Ana (vokal) **Agatha Lee Monn kao 9-godišnja Ana (vokal) *Idina Menzel kao Elza **Eva Bella kao 8-godišnja Elza **Spencer Lacey Ganus kao 12-godišnja Elza *Jonathan Groffkao Kristoff **Tyree Brown kao mali Kristoff *Josh Gad kao Olaf *Santino Fontana kao Hans *Ciarán Hinds kao dida Trol *Alan Tudyk kao Vojvoda od Šmizlograda *Chris Williams kao Oaken *Maia Wilson kao Bulda *Paul Briggs kao Marshmallow *Maurice LaMarche kao kralj Agnarr *Jennifer Lee kao kraljicaIduna *Stephen J. Anderson kao Kai *Edie McClurg kao Gerda *Annie Lopez kao beba troll *Robert Pine kao biskup od Arendela Produkcija Izvor Ideju mogućeg igranog/animiranog biografskog filma o autoru i pjesniku Hans Christian Andersenu je Disney studio već zapoćeo razmatrati negdje krajem 1937. godine, prije prosinjske premijere filma Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka, prvog dugometražnog crtanog animiranog filma ikad napravljenog. U ožujku 1940. Walt Disney predložio je koprodukciju filmskom producentu Samuelu Goldwynu, gdje bi Goldwynov studio snimio igrane sekvence Andersenovog života, a thumb|Koncept ideje za ne ostvarenu verziju Snježne kraljiceDisneyev studio animirao bi Andersenove bajke. Animirane sekvence temeljile bi se na nekim od Andersenovih najpoznatijih djelima, poput Male sirene, Djevojčice s šibicama, Neumornog limenog vojnika, Snježne kraljice, Palćici, Ružnom paču, Crvenim cipelama i Carevog novog ruha. Međutim, studio je naišao na poteškoće sa Snježnom kraljicom, jer nije mogao pronaći način da prilagodi i poveže lik Snježne kraljice s modernom publikom. Još u tridesetim i četrdesetim godinama prošlog stoljeća bilo je jasno da izvorni materijal sadrži velike kinematografske mogućnosti, ali lik Snježne kraljice pokazao se previše problematičnim. Nakon što su Sjedinjene Države ušle u Drugi svjetski rat, Disney studio se morao usredotočiti na izradu propagandnih materijala za rat, što je uzrokovalo da se razvoj Disney-Goldwyn projekta zaustavi 1942. godine. Goldwyn je producirao svoju vlastitu igranu verziju filma u 1952, naslovljen "Hans Christian Andersen", s Danny Kayejem kao Andersen, režijom Charlesa Vidora, pisanjem Mossa Hartom i Frankom Loesserom koji je napisao pjesme. Umjesto toga, sve Andersenove bajke bile su ispričane u pjesmi i baletu, kao i ostatak filma. Film je primio šest nominacija za Oskara sljedeće godine, dok je kod Disneya "Snježna kraljica", zajedno s drugim Andersenovim bajkama (uključujući i Malu sirenu), bile spremljena na police. Kasniji pokušaji "Izvorna verzija ''Snježne kraljice Hans Christiana Andersena prilično je mračna priča i ne može se lako prevesti u film. Za nas je došlo do proboja kada smo Snježnoj kraljici pokušali dati zaista ljudske kvalitete. Kada smo odlučili pretvoriti Snježnu kraljicu Elzu i našu glavnu junakinju Anu u sestre, koje su dale gledateljima mogućnost da se povežu s likovima na način koji bi prenio ono što je svaki prošao i što bi se odnosilo na današnju publiku. Ovaj film ima puno kompliciranih likova i kompliciranih odnosa u njemu. Postoje slučajevi kada Elza radi zlobne stvari, ali zato što razumijete odakle potiče, iz te želje da se obrani, uvijek se možete odnositi prema njoj. "Nadahnuta" znači upravo to. Tu je snjeg i led, a postoji i kraljica, ali osim toga, od nje prilično odstupamo. Trudimo se donijeti opseg i razmjere koje biste očekivali, ali to radimo na način da možemo razumjeti likove i povezati se s njima. "'' —— Producent Peter Del Vecho, o poteškoćama u prilagođavanju Snježne kraljice. Krajem 1990-ih Walt Disney Feature Animation počeo je razvijati novu adaptaciju Snježne kraljice nakon ogromnog uspjeha njihovih nedavnih filmova tijekom Disneyeve renesansne ere, ali projekt je potpuno ukinut krajem 2002., kada je Glen Keane, kako se priča, napustio projekt i nastavio raditi na drugom projektu koji je postao Vrlo zapetljana priča (2010). Još prije toga, Harvey Fierstein predstavio je Disneyevim rukovodiocima svoju verziju priče, ali je odbijena. Paul i Gaëtan Brizzi, Dick Zondag i Dave Goetz navodno su pokušali, ali nisu uspjeli. Nakon niza neuspješnih pokušaja od 2000. do 2002. godine, Disney je ponovno odustao od projekta. Tijekom jednog od pokušaja, Michael Eisner, tadašnji predsjedavajući i izvršni direktor tvrtke Walt Disney, pružio je svoju podršku projektu i predložio to da učini s Oscarom nagrađenim direktorom Johnom Lasseterom u Pixar Animation Studios nakon tada očekivane obnove Pixar ugovora s Disneyjem. Ali pregovori Pixara i Disneya propali su u siječnju 2004. i taj ugovor nikada nije obnovljen. Umjesto toga, Eisnerov nasljednik Bob Iger pregovarao je o Disneyjevoj kupnji Pixara u siječnju 2006. za 7,4 milijarde dolara, a Lasseter je promaknut u glavnog kreativnog direktora Pixara i Disney Animation-a. Sljedeći pokušaj započeo je 2008. kada je Lasseter uspio uvjeriti Chrisa Bucka (koji je bio su-redatelj za Tarzan (1999)) da se vrati Disney Animationu iz Sony Pictures Animation-a (gdje je nedavno su-režirao Surf s Up koji je nominiran za Oscara) i tog rujna, Buck je uputio nekoliko ideja Lasseteru (koji je do tada također postao glavni kreativni direktor Disney Animationa), od kojih je jedna bila Snježna kraljica. Buck je kasnije otkrio da njegova početna inspiracija za Snježnu kraljicu nije sama Andersenova bajka, već da je želio "napraviti nešto drugačije o definiciji prave ljubavi". "Disney je već imao stvar 'poljubi princa', pa sam mislio da je vrijeme za nešto novo", prisjetio se. Pokazalo se da se je Lasseter već dulje zanimao za Snježnu kraljicu; kad je Pixar 1990-ih radio s Disneyjem na "Priči o igračkama", vidio je i "odnjeo" ga je dio predprodukcijske umjetnosti iz prethodnih Disneyjevih pokušaja. Razvoj je započeo pod naslovom "Anna i Snježna kraljica", što je bilo planirano tradicionalno animirati. Prema Josh Gadu, s filmom se prvi put uključio u onoj ranoj fazi, kada je zaplet bio još relativno blizak izvornoj Andersenovoj bajci i Megan Mullally je namjeravala glumiti Elzu. Početkom 2010. godine projekt je ponovno ušao u razvojni pakao kada studio nije uspio pronaći način da priča i lik Snježne kraljice funkcionira. Revitalizacija Nakon uspjeha Vrlo zapetljane priče je 22. prosinca 2011., Disney objavio novi naslov za film Frozen i datum izlaska 27. studenoga 2013. Mjesec dana kasnije, potvrđeno je da će film biti računalno animirani film u stereoskopskoj 3D, umjesto prvobitno namijenjene ručne animacije. Anderson-Lopez i Lopez pridružili su se projektu i započeli pisati pjesme za Frozen u siječnju 2012. godine. 5. ožujka 2012. objavljeno je da će Buck režirati, a producirati će Lasseter i Peter Del Vecho. Nakon što je Disney odlučio ponovo pokrenuti Snježnu kraljicu u razvoju, jedan od glavnih izazova s kojim su se Buck i Del Vecho suočili bio je lik Snježne kraljice, koji je tada bio negativac u njihovim nacrtima. Studio ima tradiciju prikazivanja animiranih filmova koji su u razvoju svakih dvanaest tjedana, a zatim održava duge "sesije s bilješkama" u kojima njegovi redatelji i scenaristi iz različitih projekata pružaju opsežne "bilješke" o radu jednih drugih. Buck i Del Vecho predstavili su Lasseteru svoje skitce s pričama, a cijeli se produkcijski tim okupio na konferenciji kako bi čuo Lasseterove misli o projektu. Umjetnički direktor Michael Giaimo kasnije je priznao Lassetera kao "game changer-a" filma: "Sjećam se da je John rekao da je najnovija verzija priče o Snježnoj kraljici koju su stvorili Chris Buck i njegov tim bila zabavna, vrlo lagana. Ali likovi nisu odjeknuli. Nisu višestruki. Zbog toga je John osjetio da se publika zaista neće moći povezati s njima." Produkcijski tim se zatim pozabavio problemima filma, izradivši nekoliko različitih varijacija priče o Snježnoj kraljici dok se likovi i priča ne bi osjećali relevantnima. U toj fazi, prvi veliki korak bila je odluka o prepisivanju protagonistice filma Ane (koja se temeljila na liku Gerda iz Snježne kraljice), kao mlađe sestre od Elze, čime se učinkovito uspostavila obiteljska dinamika između likova. To je bilo neobično jer se odnosi između sestara rijetko koriste kao glavni zaplet u američkim animiranim filmovima, s izuzetkom Disneyjevog Lilo i Stitch (2002). Da bi u potpunosti istražio jedinstvenu dinamiku vrste odnosa, Disney Animation je sazvao "Sestrinski samit", na kojem su žene iz cijelog Disney Animation, odrastale sa sestrama, zamoljene da razgovaraju o svojim vezama sa sestrama. Pisanje U ožujku 2012. godine Jennifer Lee, jedna od dviju scenarista za Krš i lom (2012.), privedena je kao jedna od scenarista filma. Lee je kasnije objasnila da je, dok se Krš i lom završavao, davala bilješke o drugim projektima i "nekako smo se stvarno povezali s onim što smo mislili". Prema Lee, nekoliko temeljnih koncepata već je postojalo iz ranog rada Bucka i Del Vechoa, poput biti filma u konceptu"Zamrznuto srce": "To je bio koncept i fraza ... čin istinske ljubavi otopit će smrznuto srce„. Oni su već znali da kraj uključuje istinsku ljubav u smislu emocionalne veze braće i sestara, a ne romantike, u tome što je "Ana namjeravala spasiti Elzu. Nismo znali kako ili zašto". Lee je rekla da joj je Edwin Catmull, predsjednik Disney Animation-a, rano rekao o završetku filma: "Prije svega, bez obzira na to što želiš učinit s pričom, učini to. Ali to moraš zaraditi. Ako to učiniš, bit će super. Ako to ne učiniš, propada sve." Prije nego li je Jennifer Lee ukljućena u projekt, drugi je scenarist napravio prvi pokušaj na scenariju, a Anderson-Lopez i Lopez pokušali su napisati pjesme za taj scenarij, ali nijedna nije uspjela i svi su bili presječeni. Tada je "cijeli scenarij implodirao", što je dalo tekstopiscima priliku "da stave puno svog DNK" u novi scenarij koji je Lee pisala. Produkcijski tim "u biti je započeo ispočetka i ... imao je 17 mjeseci", što je rezultiralo vrlo "intenzivnim rasporedom" i podrazumijevalo je "da se mnogo odluka moralo brzo donijeti". Ranije verzije znatno su se razlikovale od konačne. U originalnom scenariju kojeg su tekstopisci prvi put vidjeli, je Elza bila zla od samog početka; otela je Anu sa vlastitog vjenčanja kako bi joj namjerno zamrznula srce, a zatim se spustila na grad s vojskom snjegovića s ciljem da se domogne Ane kako bi joj još jednom pravilno zamrznula srce. Kada je Lee ukljućena, prvi je čin uključivao Elzu kako namjerno udara Anu u srce svojim smrzavajućim moćima; onda je "čitav drugi čin bio u tome kako je Ana pokušala doći do Hansa i poljubiti ga, a zatim bi je Elza pokušavala zaustaviti". Buck je otkrio da je izvorni zaplet pokušavao prikazati Anu simpatičnom usredotočivši se na njezinu frustraciju što je doživljavana kao "rezerva" u odnosu na "nasljednicu", Elzu. Izvorni je zaplet također imao drugačiji ritam, jer je bio "mnogo više od akcijske avanture" nego od mjuzikla ili komedije. Jedan od najvećih koraka bila je kompozicija pjesme "Puštam sve" sa strane Lopez i Anderson-Lopez ", što je prisililo produkcijski tim da konceptualizira i prepiše Elzu kao daleko složeniji, ranjivi i simpatičan lik. Prema riječima Daily Telegraph-a, umjesto negativca kojeg su producenti zamislili, autori pjesama su Elzu vidjeli kao "preplašenu djevojku koja se bori s kontrolom i pokušajem da se pomiri sa svojim darom". Lee se prisjetila: "Bobby i Kristen rekli su da su hodali u Prospect Parku i tek su počeli razgovarati o tome kako bi bilo kad bi bili Elsa. Zaboravi negativca. Samo kakav bi bio osjećaj. I ovaj koncept prepuštanja tko je ona, da se ona tako dugo držana za sebe i sama je i slobodna, ali tu je i ona teška tuga zbog činjenice da je u tom trenutku potpuno sama. To nije savršena stvar, ali je moćna. " Del Vecho je objasnio da je "Puštam sve" Elzu pretvorio u osobu "kojom vlada strah, a Ana je vladala svojom ljubavlju prema drugim ljudima i vlastitim nagonom", što je zauzvrat uzrokovalo da Lee "prepiše prvi čin, a zatim bi se to provuklo kroz cijeli film. Dakle, tada smo stvarno pronašli film i tko su ti likovi. " Drugi veliki pomak bio je razvoj zapleta zavjere koji bi princa Hansa otkrio kao pravog negativca filma tek pred kraj. Hans nije bio ni u najranijim nacrtima, isprva nije bio negativac, a nakon što je postao otkriven kao zao je to bilo mnogo ranije u zapletu. Del Vecho je rekao: "Shvatili smo da je najvažnije ako ćemo kraj učiniti iznenađujućim, morali smo u jednom trenutku vjerovati da je Hans odgovor ... kad on nije odgovor, to je Kristoff ... Ako možete navesti publiku da skoči naprijed i pomisli da je to shvatila, možete ih iznenaditi okrenuvši je na drugi način. " Lee je priznao da je Hans napisan kao "sociopatski" i "uvijen" u cijeloj finalnoj verziji. Na primjer, Hans zrcali ponašanje ostalih likova: "On zrcali Anu i s njom je zabavan ... Vojvoda od Weseltona je kreten, pa je kreten unatrag. A s Elzom je heroj." Bilo je teško postaviti temelje za Anin kasni okret prema Kristoffu, a da se Hansova izdaja pred Anom nebi učinila previše predvidljivom, jer je publika trebala s njom "osjetiti ... osjećati nešto, ali ne i potpuno razumjeti ... Jer onog trena kada razumije, je prazno." Lee je morala razraditi pitanje kako napisati Aninu osobnost, time da su neki od njezini kolege smatrali da bi Ana trebala biti više nefunkcionalna i ovisna poput Vanelope od Schweetz u Krš i lom. Lee se nije složila s tim stavom, ali trebalo joj je gotovo godinu dana da smisli kako uvjerljivo artikulirati "ovo je Anino putovanje. Ništa više od toga. Ništa manje od toga." Na kraju, Lee je uspješno zakljućila da bi Anino putovanje trebalo predstaviti kao jednostavnu priču o prelaznom vijeku, "u kojoj se kreće od naivnog pogleda na život i ljubav - jer je usamljena - do najsofisticiranijeg i najzrelijeg pogleda na ljubav, gdje je sposobna za apsolutnu ljubav, a to je žrtva. " Lee je također morala pustiti neke ideje koje su joj se svidjele, poput scene koja prikazuje Aninu i Elzinu vezu kao tinejdžerke, što nije uspjelo jer su trebali održati razdvojenost između Ane i Elze. Da bi konstruirala Aninu i Elzinu vezu kao sestre, Lee je inspiraciju pronašla u vlastitom odnosu sa starijom sestrom. Lee je rekla da je njezina starija sestra "velika inspiracija za Elzu", nazvala ju je "moja Elza" u članku u Los Angeles Timesu i prošetala s njom crvenim tepihom na 86. dodjeli nagrada Akademije. Lee je rekla, "da smo se morale izgubiti i ponovno naći kao odrasle, to je bio veliki dio mog života." Produkcijski tim je također pretvorio Olafa iz Elzinog nesnosnog druga u Aninog komično nevinog pratitelja. Leejeva prva reakcija na originalnu "zlu" verziju Olafa bil je "Ubijte tog j--- snjegovića" i ona je smatrala Olafa kao daleko "najtežim likom za obradu". Problem kako će točno Ana spasiti Elzu na vrhuncu filma riješio je storyboard-artist John Ripa. Na sastanku oko priče, na kojem je Ripa prikazao svoj dio priče, odgovor je bio potpuna tišina sve dok Lasseter nije rekao: "Nikada prije nisam vidio tako nešto", nakon čega je uslijedila duga ovacija. Na putu je produkcijski tim prošao kroz nacrte u kojima je prvi čin uključivao puno više detalja od onoga što je završilo u konačnoj verziji, poput trola s Brooklyn naglaskom koji bi objasnio pozadinu Elzinih čarobnih moći, i vladara za kojega se Lee nadala ulogu dati komičaru Louisu CK. Nakon što su svi detalji detaljno "preispitani", bili su izrezani jer su predstavljali "mnogo složeniju priču nego što smo stvarno osjećali kao da možemo uklopiti u ovaj 90-minutni film". Kao što je Del Vecho rekao, "što smo više pokušali objasniti stvari na početku, to je bilo složenije". Objava Frozen je kazališno objavljen u Sjedinjenim Državama 27. studenog 2013., a pratio ga je novi kratki film "Mickey Mouse: nabavi si konja!" Premijera filma održana je u Kazalištu El Capitan u Hollywoodu, Kalifornija, 19. studenoga 2013., a ondje je imala petodnevno ograničeno izdanje, počevši od 22. studenog, prije nego što je započela široko izdanje. Kritike Snježno kraljevstvo je ubrzo dobilo snažne rane kritike, s nekoliko kritičara koji su film povoljno uspoređivali s filmovima Disneyeve renesanse, posebno sa filmovima poput Mala sirena, Ljepotica i zvijer, Aladin i Kraljem lavova. Doista su neki novinari smatrali da je uspjeh filma obilježio drugu Disneyevu renesansu. Film je bio hvaljen zbog svojeg vizualnog izgleda, tema, glazbenih točaka, scenarija i glasovne glume, posebno sa strane Kristen Bell, Idine Menzel i Josha Gada. Glazbena točka "Puštaj sve" je posebno izdvojena za pohvale; neki kritičari nazvali su je jednom od najboljih filmskih točaka godine. Internetska stranica za recenzije Rotten Tomatoes izvještava da je 90% kritičara filmu dalo pozitivnu recenziju na temelju 239 recenzija, sa prosječnom ocjenom 7,68 / 10, što ga čini najbolje ocijenjenim obiteljskim filmom u 2013. godini. Konsenzus stranice glasi: "Lijepo animirani, pametno napisani i opskrbljeni sing-along pjesmama, Snježno kraljevstvo dodaje još jedan dostojan ulazak u Disneyev kanon. " Metacritic, koji dodjeljuje normaliziranu ocjenu od 100 najboljih kritika glavnih kritičara, izračunao je ocjenu 74 na temelju 43 recenzije, označavajući "općenito povoljne kritike". CinemaScore dao je filmu "A +" na ljestvici od A do F, na osnovu anketa provedenih tijekom vikenda otvaranja. Ankete koje je Fandango proveo među 1.000 kupaca karata pokazale su da je 75% kupaca film pogledalo barem jednom, a 52% ih je pogledalo dva puta. Također je istaknuto da je 55% publike identificiralo "Puštaj sve" kao svoju omiljenu pjesmu, dok su "Snjegovića samnom gradi" i "Prvi puta od kad pamtim" imali proporcije od 21%, odnosno 9%. Snježno kraljevstvo je proglašen sedmim najboljim filmom 2013. godine od Richarda Corlissa iz Times-a i Kylea Smitha iz New York Post-''a. Nastavak ''Glavni članak:Snježno kraljevstvo 2 25. travnja, 2017. nakon mnogih teorija i spekulacije, nastavak je najavljen za 21. studenog 2019. Su-redatelji prvog filma, Jennifer Lee i Chris Buck, a uz to i producent, Peter Del Vecho, će voditi produkciju projekta. 25. travnja, 2017. Disney je otkrio službeni datum izlaska filma. 28. rujna su Josh Gad i Disney najavili preko društvenih mreža da su započeli snimati film. 20. studenog, film je bio prikazan na svečanosti za glasovne glumce, svih koji su bili dio sinkronizacije i njihove obitelji u Hrvatskoj, i službeno je javno prikazan 21. Galerija Videi Najave i klipovi Disney's Frozen Official Trailer Disney's Frozen "First Time in Forever" Trailer Elsa, from Frozen HD (720p) Elsa from Disney's Frozen - Powers Revealed Elsa from Disney's Frozen - Powers Unleashed Disney's Frozen - Snowball Fight Disney's Frozen A Wave into the Weekend Disney's Frozen - Olaf Nose Bump Disney's Frozen - A Cold Weather Lesson from Sven Disney's Frozen - On Digital HD Now and Blu-ray Mar 18 Zanimljivosti * Film se odvija u srpnju, prema Oakenovom komentaru na snježnu mečavu u srpnju * Rasprostranjeno je mišljenje da Snježna groznica potvrđuje kronologiju filmova. Ukratko, na karti se na kratko vidi rimski broj "MDCCCXL" što znači 1840., a kako se Snježna groznica događa za vrijeme Aninog rođendana (21. lipnja), a Snježno kraljevstvo se održava u srpnju, kratki film se morao dogoditi jedanaest mjeseci nakon događanja prvog filma, postavljajući film u srpnju 1839. godine * Imena četvorice glavnih likova nadahnuta su imenom Hans Christiana Andersena; Hans, Kristoff, Anna i Sven. (Hans iz Hansa, Kristoff iz Christiana, Anna iz An'dersona i Sven iz Ander'sena.) * Anna je, doduše, možda bila počast Andersenovoj majci Ani, čiji se suprug i Andersenov otac također zvao Hans. * Ime Hans često se koristi u Norveškoj, Švedskoj i Danskoj; to su mjesta na kojima bi se mogao nalaziti Hansov dom. * U jednom dijelu filma Kristoff pita Anu kako se zove najbolji prijatelj od Hans, na što Ana odgovara "Vjerojatno John." U stvarnosti Hans nije ništa manje od danskog ekvivalenta engleskog imena John. * U originalnoj bajci je Snježna kraljica obećala Kaiu par klizaljki ako riješi zagonetku za nju. Kao referencu na to, Elza na kraju daje Ani par klizaljki. * Rukavice se koriste kao glavna simbolika tijekom cijelog filma, ali najočitije su kod dvoje likova, Elze i Hansa; oba lika nose rukavice kada pokušavaju sakriti svoje pravo ja, a njihov pravi identitet otkrivaju se kada likovi skinu rukavice (tako Hans ponovno skriva svoje pravo ja kad navuče rukavice). * Jedi slučaj kada Ana ozbiljno razgovara s autoritetom je kada kaže: "Dovedite mi mog konja, molim vas" i "Ostavljam princa Hansu na odgovornosti" i "Odlazimo sada. Odmah." * Snježno kraljevstvo je drugi film temeljen na bajci koji nije dobio ime po originalnom naslovu. Vrlo zapetljana priča je bio prvi. * Kad Elsa drži žezlo i kuglu, biskup naviješta "Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr..." Na Hrvatskom bi to glasilo: "Kako drži posvećene predmete i okrunjena je na ovom svetom mjestu, predstavljam vam ..." * Frozen je sedmi animirani film koji je dostigao 300 milijuna dolara, a treći originalni animirani film koji je dostigao tu prekretnicu. * S skoro 1,3 milijarde dolara prihoda, Frozen je najbrojniji animirani film do sada. * Tijekom Olafove pjesme, njegov ples s četiri galeba naklonjen je Bertovu plesu s četiri pingvina u Mary Poppins (1964). * Na jednoj od polica u trgovačkoj pošti i sauni od Oakena nalazi se plišani Mickey Mouse. * Kada kralj izvuče knjigu s polica kako bi otkrio gdje pronaći trolove, knjiga je napisana nordijskim runama, podrijetlom iz Skandinavije, odkuda je ekipa filma crpila mnogo inspiracija. * Preko 24 minute filma posvećeno je glazbenim točkama. * Olafovo ime može se i protumačiti kroz njegovu ulogu u filmu kao "komični" dodatak, na Engleski "Oh laugh." tj. na Hrvatskom "O smijeh." * Na Oakenovom stolu nalaze se tri figurice medvjeda iz izrezbarenog drva poput onih u Meridi hrabroj. * Ana je plesala s Hansom (u glazbenoj točki "Ljubav je ova dar") u 22:15 u skladu s postavljenim satom. * Ana stiže u Oakenovu trgovinu u 22:30 sljedeće većeri * Arendel je bio prekriven snijegom otprilike tri dana (tri noći i pol dana), kada se analizirala vrijeme filma. * Jedna od slika u galeriji temelji se na slici "The Swing" francuskog rokoko umjetnika Jean-Honoré Fragonard koja je korištena kao inspiracija za vizualni stil u Vrlo zapetljanoj priči. * Svaka od pahuljica u filmu je različita. * Kristoff poziva Anu zbog zaruke za muškarca kojeg je upravo tog dana upoznala i navodi trolove kao "ljubavne stručnjake". No kada dođu kod trolova, ovi pokušaju vjenčati Kristoffa i Anu, koji su se sreli tek prethodne noći. * Šahovska igra koja se vidi u pozadini kada Hans objašnjava Ani svoj plan i gasi izvore topline u sobi, što simbolizira njegovo iskorištavanje nje kao "zalagaonicu" u njegovim planovima. Kasnije pada komad bijele kraljice kad vjetar puše kroz prozor tijekom mećave, simbolizirajući Elzu s Hansom koji ju je pokušao ubiti u tom trenutku. * Snježno kraljevstvo je prvi Disneyjev animirani film koji je objavljivio svoj soundtrack na vinilu još od Oliver i kompanije. * Ovo je prvi film Walt Disney Animation Studiosa koji ima oko milijardu dolara širom svijeta. * Drugi Disneyjev animirani film, vrijedan milijardu dolara širom svijeta, nakon Priče o igračkama 3. * Prvi animirani film Walt Disney Animation Studios koji je osvojio Oskara za najbolji animirani film. Vanjske poveznice * * Snježno kraljevstvo Wikia ar:ملكة الثلج da:Frost de:Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren en:Frozen es:Frozen fi:Frozen – huurteinen seikkailu fr:La Reine des Neiges he:לשבור את הקרח (סרט, 2013) id:Frozen it:Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio ja:アナと雪の女王 nl:Frozen pl:Kraina lodu pt:Frozen: O Reino do Gelo pt-br:Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante ro:Regatul de gheață ru:Холодное сердце (мультфильм) sv:Frost tr:Karlar Ülkesi zh:冰雪奇緣（2013年） Kategorija:Animirani filmovi Kategorija:Snježno kraljevstvo Kategorija:Disney animirani kanon